1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to palm pad devices for basketball training and basketball training systems, and more particularly, to a palm pad device that allows itself to be fastened to the palm of a user to facilitate basketball training and a basketball training system to which the palm pad device is applied.
2. Description of Related Art
In the past, ball players are trained with their bare hands. With the progress of science and technology, more and more ball players are trained with the help of a variety of auxiliary equipment and get better training effect. For example, a package load with lead is often used by players to improve their muscles endurance, by binding the package to their legs or hands. Regarding basketball training, players need to use their wrists and fingers, but not their central palm, to control a basketball while dribbling, passing and shooting the basketball. Accordingly, various auxiliary apparatuses for basketball training came to the market. U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2006/0272072 disclosed a basketball training glove. A palm pad element is installed on the central palm of the glove, forcing the user not to palm a basketball while dribbling, holding and shooting the basketball. However, the palm pad element of the basketball training glove has a constant shape and is not adjustable. In other words, such a constant-sized basketball training glove cannot provide the best training effect to users because their hands have different sizes.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,805,905 disclosed a basketball training device, to train and correct twisting level of the wrist of shooting arm of a user. However, the basketball training device is installed on the arm near the wrist, and provides the user with shooting practice only, without including other practices such as passing and dribbling. The basketball training device is dull and impractical.
Therefore, how to find an auxiliary device for basketball training in many aspects, such as facilitating the practice of dribbling and shooting movements, recording and analyzing movement data of the hands and palms of the user, and allowing the user to know his shooting flaws and thus make a real-time modification, has become one of the most urgent issues in the art.